


Into Forever

by residentsheeper



Series: Photographer AU: Take a Picture [2]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Trans Character, Engagement, Light-Hearted, M/M, POV Alternating, Photographer AU, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/residentsheeper/pseuds/residentsheeper
Summary: A little journey of David and Matteo breaking the news to their family and friends, or in some cases, they just find out quicker than them.One-shot continuation from the last scene ofImmortalise This Moment.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Series: Photographer AU: Take a Picture [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567153
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Into Forever

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this yesterday in one go because work-tangent stress is just too much and I had to just stop whatever I was doing and write something to let loose a bit, responsibilities be damned ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also, happy seven months anniversary to davenzi.
> 
> * * *
> 
> This fic might be a little spoiler to the last bit of [Immortalise This Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257975), just so y'all know!

The thing is, they did not really tell anyone about the fact that they are (finally) engaged.

There is no denying that Matteo was overcome by emotion when David took a knee in front of him out of the blue that one night back in April; but if he was being truthful for a moment, it has long been an ingrained idea that he and David are _it_ , that David is his end game, that they are the be all and end all. In his head, they have been an item long before that fateful moment, but this is not to say Matteo is not a sucker for romantic gestures, or that he does not find the idea of being officially tied to David very appealing.

It is just that, seven years on from when they first spoke to each other, they have long been living in each other’s back pocket, sitting in each other’s thoughts, and together as if there has never been a time before David-and-Matteo.

On David’s side, there is also the added layer of him wanting to be tied to Matteo _for real_. And _for good_. He is not about to revisit all the waves and storms he has had tread through in his teens to get to where he is right now, to become _David Schreibner_. He is much more interested in the future with Matteo than the things in the past, the future that is now, the one that he has lived for a few years now, that he gets to do what he loves – to make films and art in general, to express himself and tell stories and have them matter; and on the other hand to love and be loved, having Matteo by his side. And there it is – Matteo is the constant in David’s life now, and if David has to choose one constant in his life, against his natural wanderlust, he will choose Matteo over and over again. In the wanderings of life, he has stumbled upon home, and he is not about to let that slip, ever.

There is no urgency to get to the actual _tying the knot_ part though, as to both of them they have been practically married for years anyway, plus the fact that both Matteo and David had a lot going on for their work, and they would rather do it when both their heads are 100% in it, rather than for that be like an afterthought squeezed into their tight schedules. Matteo is definitely on board for more romantic gestures, and he knows David knows that as well, so they are both biding their time.

* * *

**15 April 2028**

_Samstag 14:36_

Nothing much escapes Amira, unsurprisingly.

She is probably Matteo’s closest friend other than Jonas, and somewhere along the lines, David has come to become much more familiar with her too, as he always tags along with his boyfriend, _now fiancé_ , to hang out with her when he is not off somewhere filming something – and these days sometimes David will just hang out with Amira on his own accord, _sans_ Matteo. Matteo sometimes says that David is probably plotting with Amira for his downfall, but really, they just somehow hit it off really well, and on top of that they both love Matteo so much.

He is absentmindedly playing with the rings on his fingers, the engagement ring included, when Amira slides into the booth opposite him in the café they usually hang out at. Matteo texted him a few hours ago telling him he is running late, as his flight back from Prague got delayed. Matteo has been in Prague doing photoshoots for some up-and-coming actor, and they planned to catch up and hang out with Amira over coffee and cake. They will just have to wait for him while enjoying themselves, he might even send Matteo pictures of the cheesecake from this café that he knows Matteo loves, just to annoy him a bit even more.

“Where’s Matteo?”

“Probably landing now, his flight got delayed.” He answers as he checks his watch.

Not that he would admit it, but he is a bit impatient to get to see Matteo again after three days. For a couple that travel a lot for work, they are really bad at being separated from the other, but three days is definitely not the worst both of them have had to endure.

“And this is for me?” Amira gestures at the hot chocolate that arrived minutes before her.

“Yeah, my treat. We haven’t met up for so long.” He smiles as he rests his chin on his palm.

Amira settles down and takes a sip of the chocolate, and they start talking about what has been happening recently, something about the climate strike, then moving on to David’s filming project and Amira’s doctor work and that charity project she has told David about last time they hung out.

He raises his hand to fix his own hair during a moment of silence between of them, just relaxing in the late spring weather, though it is lightly drizzling outside. Amira raises her eyebrow suddenly.

“That’s a new ring.” She says sounding nonchalant but with raised eyebrows, and David knows she is talking about the titanium band he has on his ring finger, and not the other two rings he is wearing today. They always talk about David’s rings while Matteo rumbles next to him about David being artsy and having to have rings to complete his look or something else.

He is thinking what to say about the ring when a body slides into the space next to him.

A familiar smell, hair slightly damp but a ball of warmth pressing right up next to him and a kiss to his cheek – _Matteo_.

“Na?” Matteo nudges him, as he brandishes his fist to bump fists with Amira, who stops short just as her fist is about to touch Matteo’s.

“You’re finally getting married?” Amira asks, with a hint of teasing in her tone.

Matteo’s head turned so fast to look at David for answers that David thinks it is a wonder that he has not gotten a whiplash from that. He just shrugs. _No, I didn’t tell her_.

“Your ring.” Amira tells Matteo with a fond shake of her head. “I noticed.”

“We’re engaged, yeah.” Matteo says nonchalantly, as David takes his hand and runs a thumb over the ring.

“But we don’t have a date for it yet.” David adds.

Amira raises her eyebrows.

“We’re just. Busy.” Matteo shrugs in explanation.

“Well I hope you don’t put it off for another four years or something.” Amira says with a laugh. “Everyone’s been waiting for so long.”

“That’s not true.” David retorts.

“You’ll see.”

They drop the topic and instead makes Matteo start talking about Prague, who just complains about the rain not leaving him alone and following him everywhere. David kisses his hair to placate him.

A moment later David’s phone buzzes. He unlocks it and sees Amira has sent him a picture. A candid of him kissing Matteo’s hair while Matteo melts into him.

_From Amira:_

“Practically married.”

David just rolls his eyes fondly at that.

* * *

**18 April 2028**

_Dienstag 19:09_

Amira did at least extract the information from them that they do plan on have a wedding of some form, even though they have like little to none of it planned. She tells them that everyone would be beyond excited to hear about the news that they have been waiting _for years_.

They tell Jonas and Hanna a few days later, when Matteo has them over for dinner. One moment both of them are in the kitchen with Matteo, and when Matteo pulls back from being hugged by Hanna, Jonas has vanished like the wind. When Matteo pokes his head out of the kitchen, he sees Jonas grabbing David for a hug and squeezing him.

“Brother-in-law!” Jonas exclaims, and yeah, Matteo smiles at that. He has long lost track of how long he has known Jonas by now, but he is really like a brother to him, even to this day, when they have all grown up and gotten lives of their own.

David lets out a startled laugh, his film scripts forgotten on the coffee table, as Jonas punches him on the shoulder. “Can’t believe you’ve finally got it together and asked him.”

“Yeah, yeah, maybe I finally got tired of you bugging me every month about it.” David jokes.

“That is slander!” Jonas shoots back. “Luigi over there,” He points at Matteo, “Is quite a catch, just want you to make sure he isn’t going anywhere.”

Matteo hides his face in Hanna’s shoulder to conceal his embarrassment from this. David just laughs at the situation.

“We’re probably doing it next summer though.” Matteo says from where he is leaning against Hanna at the doorway to the kitchen, the lasagna he is making still getting baked in the oven.

That makes Jonas whip around and looking at him incredulously. “You’re waiting another year for it? Jesus, I feel like my white hair is growing out.”

Jonas has definitely spent too much time with Hans, as Matteo honestly does not have any other explanation as to how Jonas has gotten so much more dramatic. He only realises he has said this out loud when Hanna starts laughing next to him.

Jonas looks at him pointedly. “ _Luigi._ I am not dramatic, and it is just that David over here is very much a catch, and I just want you to have him locked down for good.”

“I feel like you have said the same thing twice.” Matteo retorts.

“Doesn’t make me wrong.”

The timer starts beeping, so Matteo just ignores Jonas and goes back to check on the lasagna. Hanna helps him with plating the food and dividing it up, and when they get to the dining table, he sees David showing Jonas their schedules, and how their _year_ is basically a hurricane of events and work that they have to be at, and on top of that, they have to be out of town, or worse yet, out of country for their obligations. David is in the middle of making another feature film, while Matteo’s stock has been rising steadily behind the camera, just as he once did in front of the camera, and that he would end the year with credit as cover photographer for several big magazines in Europe and the States, plus several portrait gigs for famous celebrities, among the endless list of other gigs he is also going to do. It seems to dawn on Jonas just how busy both Matteo and David are right this moment, and he sighs.

“I would have thought it is your wedding if I didn’t know better.” Matteo says as he slides into the seat next to David and leans his head against David’s shoulder, craving some touch from his _fiancé._ David snorts at the comment.

“I just want you two to be happy really. I lose so much sleep thinking about the wellbeing of my little one.”

“He doesn’t.” Hanna snorts next to him.

“Hans is really a bad influence on him.” Matteo tells Hanna, ignoring Jonas, who kicks him under the table in indignation. Hanna just nods sagely at Matteo’s comment.

“Don’t worry, Jonas, he is in good hands.” David says with a snort at Matteo’s antics.

Matteo, just to be a little shit, wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at David at that, who just dissolves into a fit of giggles while Jonas groans.

“You brought that upon yourself, Jonas.” Hanna says without an ounce of sympathy.

* * *

**27 April 2028**

_Donnerstag 11:58_

“I’m surprised you haven’t eloped.”

It took Laura no more than thirty seconds to catch on to the news, with just a glance at their hands. They are standing in the airport arrivals in Nice, him and Matteo picking her up as Laura has some photoshoot for the glamour people in _Monte Carlo_ , while David is filming in Nice, and Matteo just happens to have tagged along for a few days as he for once has a clear schedule that week.

It should not even come as a surprise to David that his sister finds out from just one look at them. She always has a reputation in the business for being eagle-eyed, which was what made her such a sought-after photographer in the first place, with that incredible attention to detail and no bullshit attitude. It obscured the Laura who danced wildly to fifties French songs in the kitchen at home, but no one needs to know that part.

“Well, there’s no reason to.”

And David means it. He is no longer on the run, because he has found home in the chaos of life, where he and Matteo can together brave the challenges life throws at them, and at the end of the day – they would always have each other. Although the idea of just getting married out of the blue and not telling anyone is quite funny, he doubts that Laura would not have his throat were he to have done that.

Laura just ruffles his hair as they start walking out of the airport terminal to the car park.

“It’s about damn time.”

* * *

**14 May 2028**

_Sonntag 13:27_

It just so happens that Mother’s Day is around the corner, and Matteo takes _Mama_ out to this Turkish place which David recommended.

He and his mother only really rekindled their relationship back when she reached out after Matteo effectively came out to the world, when he looks at it in retrospect, with that interview about David’s documentary. He had brought David along with him to meet his mother, and she loved David as much as she loved him. They have since then visited each other from time to time, and sometimes _mama_ is better, sometimes not as great, but in the grand scheme of things they are both doing well, and their relationship is rebuilt from there. His mother has told him that she only wants him to be happy and safe, and honestly the past few years has been the happiest he has been in his life. He likes to think it has also been the best few years for his mother since everything that went down, now more than a decade ago.

They were waiting for the pizza they have decided on to be served, talking to each other about the goings on, something about _mama_ going back to the church choir after being away from it so long, when David, who has previously told Matteo that he might not make it back from Salzburg in time for this, suddenly shows up at their table, greeting his mother before kissing Matteo on his nose and sitting down next to him.

He zones out for a brief moment, his fingers playing with David’s under the table, as David takes over the conversation with _mama_ and they share a laugh. He just gets the information that David just bitched about Deutsche Bahn being always delayed and that for once, today, he managed to get back on time.

David is talking to his mother about hiking when the food arrives, and all three of them starts digging into the pizza – which it takes Matteo one bite and he has already decided it is going to be a favourite place of his too. Judging by how his mother is enjoying the food, it seems to be the case for her too.

Somewhere along the lines, when there is a momentary silence around the table as they focus on the food, Matteo brings it up.

“Uh, _mama_?”

She hums, as she pops the crust into her mouth, wiping her mouth and hands with the napkin before looking at Matteo, waiting for whatever he has to say.

“I’m going to marry David. Probably next year.” He says, as David grabs his hand on the table. Matteo has just noticed that David is only wearing _their ring_ today.

His mother pauses for a moment, before placing a hand on top of their linked hands.

“I’m glad you’ve found happiness, my sunshine.” She says with a small genuine smile. One that Matteo has missed so much.

* * *

**5 July 2028**

_Mittwoch 15:13_

It is at the top of the summer when Matteo takes up on Hans’ invite to hang out at the WG, while David is back along the French Riviera filming for his new film. It really is not much, just Matteo taking his camera along with him, and doing a spontaneous on-the-fly photoshoot for Hans as they walk down the Tiergarten. Something for his Instagram feed or whatever. Matteo does not really mind doing this.

Matteo is hiding in the shade inside the park as they stop and rest, with the summer sun borderline unbearable for Matteo. He is almost tempted to go to some swimming pool nearby and plunge straight in just to cool himself down, and maybe swim as an afterthought. He and David should really go and swim more. While he is musing about this, Hans just scrolls through his phone looking at something, telling Matteo of some latest hookup he has had last week.

“What about you, butterfly? How are things with David the silver bear winner?”

Matteo rolls his eyes at Hans for referring to David’s award for best director he got at the Berlinale. But he does not really mind much, as Hans has somewhere along the lines become a film enthusiast that loves to talk to David about films when they hang out, and the silver bear is really not something minor, it is just that it flies over Matteo’s head most of the times. Hell, it flies over David’s head most of the times too, he is just mostly pre-occupied by film and art itself.

But back to Hans’ question.

“We’re engaged.”

At that, Hans slaps a hand over his own heart in exaggerated shock, “and you didn’t think of telling your gay guru?”

“I’m telling you right now.” He says with a fond eye roll.

“I am calling dibs on being the person who walks you down the aisle to David.” He says with a flourish.

“We are obviously not going to do it in a church, and I don’t know walking down aisles are going to be involved.” Matteo chuckles.

“I’m hurt.” Hans says dramatically. Matteo takes the opportunity to shoot a candid and shows it to Hans, who just sighs some more dramatically. His _gay guru_ is really dramatic to no end.

“It should be fun though.” Matteo reasons.

“I’m really happy for you, my butterfly, look at you spreading your wings and flying.” Hans says with a hand on his arm.

He just smiles at Hans. There is a silent understanding between them, about just _how much_ Matteo has gone through over the years. He is probably the person who has really seen Matteo at the lowest of lows, that he knows as well as Matteo just how far he has come since then.

When they part later that afternoon, Hans holds him in a bone crushing hug.

* * *

Somewhere along the lines, David also texted Leonie about it, in true ribbing fashion that is just their way of communicating.

“You ditch a portrait gig seven years ago, and that causes me to get engaged seven years later. Is that a fair deal?”

“The second part of that is not my fault!”

* * *

Between their busy schedules, they often find pockets of time looking at ideas for the big day, and there is even now an extra ideas board next to David’s creative ideas board that is dedicated to the event, mostly consisting of Matteo sticking all sorts of ideas, ranging anywhere between feasible to ridiculous, chaotic to nice, and David circling out ideas he likes, and sometimes writing snippets of things that comes to mind. They will come up with something great, probably. Or if it is not some masterpiece, at least it will be fun, David knows for a fact.

When fall comes around, they once again get invited to one of those meetups their friends organise occasionally to hang out, now that they have grown up and diverged since their uni years. After blowing them off for so many times as a pair, due to nothing but their chaotic work schedules, this time it finally happens that they are going to be both free and in town for it, so they decide to go, and maybe break the news to them too, since many of them still do not know yet.

It is a bit of a surprise really, David thinks, that no one has let the cat out of the bag yet, and he thinks he and Matteo could have a bit of fun about this.

So as they start to get ready to go over to Hanna and Jonas’ place, David reaches out a hand to catch Matteo by the waist to stop him, and to ask him about his little idea to see if he is on board with it. Matteo just lets out a surprised giggle, nuzzling David’s nose, and tells him that he is _so on board with this_.

**8 September 2028**

_Freitag 18:41_

An hour later, despite it should only take at most twenty minutes for them to get there, they arrive at the door. Getting distracted by each other and probably making out instead of getting ready are really the only reasons that this happened, though David is not about to tell anyone that, for obvious and not so obvious reasons.

As Hanna lets them in, Matteo strides over to the armchair next to Jonas, presumably vacated by Hanna, and goes to bump his fist with Jonas in greeting before settling down. As Hanna joins them back in the living room, she sees the miles of distance between him and Matteo and raises an eyebrow at David in silent question. David just smirks and pats the empty space next to him.

They are already doing a round of beer soon after, as everyone is scattered around the living room, watching some football match on the TV that David knows that Matteo could not care less about. When half-time comes around, Matteo clears his throat, after taking a swig from the beer bottle.

“Uh guys?” He shuffles in his seat. Matteo has never been good at putting on a show away from the runway environment, which is such a faraway memory from now. “I wanna talk about something.”

It still does the trick though, probably because everyone is a few beers in, and the one who does not drink – Amira, is in the loop about this. David texted her, and she just sent a rolling eyes emoji back in response and calls him an idiot.

David joins in, once he thinks everyone’s attention is now on Matteo.

“Matteo stopped being my boyfriend.”

Jonas is about to open his mouth to protest, when both Matteo and David shoot him _a look_. David’s look says _grow some brain cells_. And that shuts him up.

There are a few seconds of stunned silence, before Abdi opens his mouth.

“What? No! You guys can’t break up after so long!”

Matteo, to his credit, manages to keep a straight face, though he also runs his finger over the spot on his ring finger where their engagement ring should be. It is at home, on their bedside table instead. Jonas, to his credit, catches on from that small motion and shoots both of them _a look_. He knows what they are up to now.

“What do you mean you stopped being boyfriends?” Mohammed asks from next to Amira. “Do you mean…”

“We are engaged.” Matteo finishes the sentence.

Carlos and Abdi literally jumped at the news, screaming “Are you kidding me?” at their faces.

The girls share a look among themselves, being amused by the turn of events.

“If you need help picking out flowers, Kiki and I are definitely down for that!” Sam tells David, while Matteo is preoccupied with placating Carlos and Abdi’s dumb asses.

David hums. “I’ll tell you.”

He walks over to where Matteo is, rescuing him from the human-sized barriers known as Carlos and Abdi, and pulls him in for a kiss, starting to make out right in the middle of the living room, to mock retching noises from Jonas and wolf whistles from the others.

**Author's Note:**

> HMU at davenziabend.tumblr.com  
> Talk to me :)


End file.
